


女王和小熊的相性100问

by greenyw



Series: 女王和小熊的相性100问 [1]
Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenyw/pseuds/greenyw





	女王和小熊的相性100问

1、請問你的名字是？  
【如果你需要法律方面的帮手，可以和这个小伙子谈一下。】  
老板拿过手边的白纸，写上了一个名字。  
所以弗拉基米尔认为，这个人说不定又是一个老板要关照的人。他们的办公室已经被这种各处安插的人塞得走不动了。  
又或者另一个眼线？因为名字并不在常规的通信录上  
德米特里•熊？

 

2、年齡是？  
弗拉基米尔很快就得到了关于那个被推荐者的部分资料。  
1965年9月生，本地人，迄今为止除了上幼儿园，几乎没有迈出过学校一步。

 

3、性別是？  
甚至入职档案里面的免冠照都像还没进过洞房的小姑娘。  
通常越是这样来路单纯的人，越容易带有不切实际的幻想进入泥潭，很快就连骨头都不剩。  
弗拉基米尔漠不关心地推测。

 

4、請問你的性格是怎樣的？  
不是说对自己的同门师弟毫无提携之意，弗拉基米尔只是一贯地面对现实。如果老板真心要干出点什么好事，那就应该给他一些老道能干的人而不是一些涉世未深的初哥。

 

5、對方的性格呢？  
不过他还是会用这个人，将他随便安排在一个什么位置。最好是个蠢货，对老板有足够的敬畏（就像通常知识分子那种模样），或者自认为聪明的庸人。无论如何，他都能跟老板安排的人相处得很好，不管对方是什么货色。

 

6、兩個人是什麽時候相遇的？在哪裏？  
一通突如其来的电话将还在准备上课的德米特里叫到了市议会办公室。获得这个信息本身不能算预料之外，毕竟年前恩师离开学校之前已经征询过德米特里的意向，当时对方就表示会在适当时机让德米特里进入团队。  
给自己打电话的人只是简单地告诉了他自己的名字，说需要人手，邀请他抽空过去一趟谈一谈。全通电话无论从语气声调到通话内容，在德米特里听来都不能听出太多头绪。  
他只能猜测了一下对方的身份——那个名字他没听说过，不像是老师身边有名目的；或许是一些“打手”，又自报姓名，不像在听命行事。  
不清楚这个人对于自己，意味着什么。  
站在市议会办公室门前的德米特里，对未来，对自己前途的不确定，反而让他更加跃跃欲试。  
【我找一个人，他的名字是弗拉基米尔。】  
【弗拉基米尔.普京。】

*这段是BUG，在1990年季玛是先为Sobchak工作帮助竞选的，然后才是瓦洛佳入职，至于竞选后季玛有没有继续留在团队里，我觉得应该没有，直到Sobchak再将他放置到瓦洛佳的团队里。以后改。

 

7、對對方的第一印象是？  
在有点凌乱的办公室，一个个子和德米特里差不多的男人迎接了他，又带着他到隔壁的会客室。  
在握手的时候德米特里悄悄打量了对方。  
这个比自己年长的男人的手掌很宽厚，但是并没有用很大的力气来握手，因为他也在打量着德米特里。这个男人有深金色的头发，面容略带憔悴，主要是因为眼睛下面的黑眼圈和削瘦的脸颊，加上显得宽大的衣服更拖着人往下坠。  
不知道对方看自己的时候又会看到了些什么。  
【这次让您过来，是因为我认为在对外贸易可以用一些新的形式，一些不违反现行法规的形式。当然现在大家，包括亚历山大洛维奇也不知道怎么行得通，所以我们必须要这方面的人才。】  
对方的眼睛闪耀如冰丝，透入德米特里的心底。

 

8、喜歡對方的哪一點呢？  
德米特里倒吸了一口气，从刚才的半梦半醒中睁开了眼睛。光这样细微的举动都惊醒了睡在身边的人，不过人家反过身去继续睡去了。弗拉基米尔  
从金色的脑袋后面，德米特里可以看到对方高高尖起的耳朵。  
【我可能是喜欢他的耳朵配上闪亮的脑门？】  
想到这里，德米特里忍不住将自己的脸贴到情人总是爱缩着而凸起的颈后上。  
再缩就和自己一样高了。  
对方再度被弄醒，低吟着转过身，一只爪子伸过来有一下没一下地摸着德米特里浓密的头发，小眼睛几乎睁不开。  
【睡不着？】  
德米特里的心总会因此的动荡。

 

9、討厭對方哪一點？  
【我好想梦见了我们刚见面那会儿。】  
【对，我刚好梦见我多了一条小尾巴。】弗拉基米尔顺着德米特里的话掰下去。  
不经意的调戏总会让德米特里满身通红，通晓多国语言的伶牙俐齿又一次在年长情人面前打起结。  
【你什么意思？】  
【那时候其他人说那愣头青太喜欢您了，总是跟着您屁股转。】  
德米特里向上帝发誓他最讨厌瓦洛佳的荤段子了。

 

10、你覺得自己與對方相性好嗎？  
【好吧，我该怎么做才能让我的季玛小熊早点乖乖睡觉呢？哦，我知道了。】  
弗拉基米尔以极快的速度推开两人的被子，在他的季玛还没有反应过来之前，大手已经盖住对方的下裆揉搓起来。  
【瓦洛佳！现在还不行！*】  
德米特里想阻止住那只专门作乱的手，问题是对方的手比钢铁还坚定，更有一个不会轻易改变目标的性格。  
弗拉基米尔低头亲了一下德米特里的肚子，将德米特里宽松的四角裤退了下来，对着已经发胀的阴茎又亲了一下。  
这让德米特里完全起立向对方致敬。  
距离他们首次见面，已越二十三年。


End file.
